Crash
by DaunyelWay
Summary: When fate takes over, will your love ones be there in the end?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**The skies darkened in the near distance as the wind whipped against the white-washed hotel. But it was the storm brewing in the hotel room that the most static was made. Sam sat in the chair, looking angrily up at his father, they'd done nothing short of fighting, yet every time he stood up to the man, he always found a way to knock him back to his level. Sam was pissed, he was going to make his father listen to him, make him realize that he wasn't a kid anymore and that he was a part of this family more than anything.**

**"I don't care Sam; I'm going on this hunt alone. I need you and Dean to stay here and do research. You understand me boy?"**

**Sam gritted his teeth, he wanted to punch that smug look from his father's face. It was damn well time he was honest to them; tell them exactly what the hell they were up against.**

**"I'm sorry dad, but I don't like this one bit. What if you get hurt? Dean and I can help. I'm not going to let you go out there and get killed!"**

**Tori Love: The first one, wouldn't that be you and Dean**

**John shook his head, "I'm sorry Sam but I made my decision."**

**"Screw your damn decision dad. Either we're in this together or we're out. I'm not going to stand by and watch you get killed! No!" he yelled.**

**Dean was sitting on the bed, his eyes wide. Sam never yelled like this, nor did he stand up to their father. Maybe part of him was rubbing off on the college boy, or something more sinister was happening. "Sam, come on man, dad is right. We have to obey his orders."**

**"Fuck his orders Dean. I'm sick and tired of following orders. It's time we work together."**

**John slammed Sam against the wall and looked angrily into his son's eyes. "You will either do as I say Sam or help me God, I'll knock you out."**

**Sam pushed his father away from him with a grunt, "Go to hell you fucking bastard. I'm through doing this shit!" he yelled over his shoulder before slamming the door behind him.**

**Sam walked outside, the wind grasped at his hair. He was furious. His father had no right making decisions for him and Dean. He punched the wall, his knuckles bleeding from the impact. He looked to the can machine and toppled it with a single thought. No more was he obeying orders; his father would now know what it was like to anger a dangerous man.**

**He turned back towards the room, he was going to show his father what a man he was. His gifts were getting stronger. Sooner or later, his father was going to get hurt and he wasn't going to stop himself from doing what needed to be done.**

**He walked back into the room, John was packing and Dean was on the phone. He closed the phone as Sam slammed the door behind him. "Once and for all dad, you and I are going to hash things out. I'm no longer taking orders from you or Dean. This is my way or no way."**

**John shook his head, "No Sam."**

**Sam pushed his father into the wall; Dean looked to his brother in horror. "Sam!"**

**"No Dean, I'm sick and tired of being treated like a child. You treat me the same way and I've had it."**

**Dean shook his head, "If you hurt dad then we can't get to the demon that killed mom or Jess!"**

**Sam threw Dean onto the bed, "Shut up Dean, this is between me and dad!" **

**Dean wanted to say more but Sam was angry, he was going to hurt himself or one of them if he didn't stop him.**

**"Sam?"**

**Sam grabbed his head and dropped to his knees, "No!" he cried out.**

**Dean crawled to his brother but as Sam brought his head up, his hazel eyes had turned a steely dark black. Dean moved away, Sam was not his brother any longer.**

**"I guess I know what I am." Sam said in a demonic voice, "Maybe Meg was right. I'm not his son." he hissed.**

**Dean knew it was something deep inside talking but he wasn't going to let his brother get away with this. He stood and back-handed Sam. Sam dropped his head and slowly raised it. "Dean?"**

**"What the hell just happened?"**

**"I dunno Dean. I'm going crazy." he said, looking to his father who looked at him as if he was the Devil himself.**

**"Dad?"**

**"I'm leaving Sam." and walked out the door, leaving Sam to fume all over again.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Days passed and Sam sat angrily in the room, looking over the research he'd compiled. The demon they were chasing was none existent to this blind world, yet everyday they'd battle one just to get a step closer to the demon responsible for so many deaths in their lives.**

"**Dean, look at this." He said. Dean had been on edge since that night and Sam didn't blame him, he was changing into someone he didn't want to be.**

"**What did you find Sam?"**

**Sam pushed the laptop towards his brother. Random killings in the past few days left authorities clueless. Blood drained from their bodies, others missing. It was their type of dig and it was the one John had asked them to join him on.**

"**You think dad is going to be straight with us now?" Sam asked.**

"**He has to Sam. He needs us to help him get the Colt we need to kill the demon."**

"**Yeah, but how long did you have to fight with him to agree to this?"**

"**Let's not get started. He's here and we have to go."**

**Sam sighed as John entered the room. He ignored his youngest son and looked to Dean "You ready to go?"**

"**Yes sir."**

"**Then let's hit the road."**

**Hours later and Sam watched the blacktop of the road that had iced over the past hour; it seemed like forever that the road loomed in front of him as he drove. They'd been following their father for the better part of the day, in search of the infamous Colt that would kill the demon that had destroyed their mother and Jess. Rain pelted against the windshield as Sam flipped on the wipers, watching them swish back and forth, in an automatic and dull rhythm. The lights bounced off the black truck ahead of them, their father driving crazily fast for these treacherous roads.**

"**Come on dad, slow it down." Sam yelled, as his father took a turn too fast and nearly slid off the side of the road. The truck maneuvered itself back on the road, keeping its speed.**

**If Dean had been driving instead of being lazy and calling shotgun, they'd be at their designation by now. But no, Sam had to drive and he was angry with his father, their last fight had driven him over the edge.**

**  
"Calm down, Sammy." Dean said as he watched his brother pound the wheel with his hands, "Beating my car up isn't going to help."**

**Sam looked to his brother apologetic, "Sorry Dean, it's just that dad makes me so angry sometimes."**

**John had been short and all too stern with Sam for the past couple of days and that attitude had finally drawn him to his ending point. Sam had decided that he was going to make his father regret treating him like a child, stomping down on the accelerator and reaching a speed of 70 to match his father's. The car swerved, Sam saw Dean look at him, but Sam placed his hands firmly on the wheel and kept going.**

"**Come on Sam, let's not start this again."**

"**Dean, dad treats us like children, its damn well time we stood up to him."**

"**He does what he does for a reason, man."**

"**I don't want any of this Dean, not now, not ever."**

"**Then what of the hunt? These vampires win? They kill their victims and we just back off? I don't think so Sammy. They keep their victims alive for weeks, feeding off them. What would you do if it was mom or even Jess, would you stop then too!"**

**Sam shook his head, "No, but this is different, they aren't family."**

**Dean banged his fist against the door, wincing as a sharp pain swept through his arm, "I don't want them to win Sam. If they don't die and if we don't get that Colt, the demon wins! You understand? We lose the battle to a demon that killed mom, Jess and many others!"**

**Sam was crazy, his aggression was coming to surface. **

"**Slow the hell down Sam, this is my car and I rather keep her in one piece."**

**Sam kept his foot on the gas, he was about to let his father get the better of him.**

"**Sam!" he said as the scenery began to blur, the car straining, shaking with vibration.**

**Sam had topped 80 miles per hour, keeping up right alongside their father. Dean was worried now, he didn't know how much more his precious car could take. 90…100…110…the meter kept rising; Dean braced himself as Sam pulled away from their father's truck, now ahead of him. **

"**Sam? What are you doing?" he yelled as Sam swung the wheel around, swerving the car into the other lane, blocking the truck. Dean's eyes widened as the lights became brighter, the horn of the truck blaring as he braced himself for impact. The grill smashed into the driver door, Sam was pushed against him before his head was thrown back and collided with the grill. The car had been pressed backwards, coming off the driver side wheels for just a brief moment before hastily dropping back onto the road.**

**Glass cracked and shattered, the metal of the grill bearing down on the windshield as glass blew into the boy's faces. The smell of gas was so toxic, Dean fought to remain conscious; if his baby blew they'd all die in a heartbeat. But as he tried to open his eyes, a searing pain of fire burned at his skin, engulfing him as his head bounced off the dashboard, sending him into darkness.**

**Fire exploded from the truck, John looked over the wheel in horror. Both Sam and Dean weren't moving blood streaked the twisted metal. John tried to move from his seat, but the seat-belt kept him in place. He had to get out; he had to save his boys before the cars exploded them into the fiery gates of hell. **


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Flames licked at John's skin as he grabbed the knife from his belt. He cut at his seat-belt, sliding across the upholstered seat and out the passenger door to safety. He pulled his cell phone from his jean pocket, frantically pushing the numbers for 911. The medics had to get here; he couldn't save his sons by himself.**

**John was injured but he was going to live, but as he glanced to the Impala. His head throbbed, his eyes blurred as he tried to get a better glimpse at his sons. He'd survived the accident only to lose the two people left in his life.**

"**Oh shit, what have I done? They have to live. Damnit! I won't watch them die. Never!" he yelled to the sky as he listened intently to the phone as it rung.**

"**911, what's your emergency?" the male voice said on the other side.**

"**I'm out on Highway 112 and I need help. My sons and I have been in a terrible car accident. He slammed his brakes in front of me and I hit him. Please, my sons, they are trapped in the car and the fire is spreading!"**

**The man on the other side listened intently, "Sir, where are you now?"**

"**I'm out on the ground. I climbed out of my truck."**

"**Stay put sir; you may have injuries you don't know about. I've dispatched a medic team. They'll be there shortly."**

**John closed the cell phone and shut his eyes, swearing; making a deal with the Devil to spare his sons for his own life. But as he opened his eyes, he saw the bright lights, thanking God for answering his prayer. But as they neared, he realized that it was an ambulance and he sighed in resignation. His sons were going to die for his mistakes. And the smell of blood, god it reeked, whatever would he do to forget the awful smell!**

**A young woman stepped up alongside John; she looked him over and took a deep sigh of relief. The man was fine, hurt but fine. "Sir, can you tell me what happened?" she asked. **

**John looked up, the fire had been taken out, they were safe for now.**

"**My sons are they alright?" he asked, his eyes still enlarged with fear. He had to know if they were alright, but with the dizziness and the searing pain in his leg, he couldn't tell if his boys were alive.**

**She shook her head, "We can't tell yet. The Jaws of Life is opening the car now so that we can get to them. Right now we need to know what happened and if you're hurt."**

"**My son pulled around me and stopped right in front of me. My brakes failed and I hit them. Sam is such an ass, why stop in front of a 2 ton truck when he knows damn well that I can't stop on impulse."**

**She patted his hand, "Kids will be kids. Now sir, are you in any pain?"**

"**Yeah, my wrists and my leg. Both broken. That and I have a gash the size of Texas on my forehead."**

**She smiled, "We're going to take you to the hospital now. You're sons will be coming in soon after you." She said as the medics pulled him onto a gurney and set him in the ambulance.**

**John nodded; he was too weak to argue. They placed him in the ambulance, shutting the doors and pulling away. He leant back as the young man monitored him; it was going to be a very long and tiresome night.**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**The young woman walked back to the disheveled Impala and peered in on to the two young men. One was critical; his head smashed against the window, the other slumped in the passenger seat, blood caking to the side of his face. But upon closer view, she saw the shards of glass in his rough skin.**

"**When will they be out?" she asked the young fireman.**

"**Soon. The fire was extinguished but there is so much gas that we want them out and the area cleared as soon as possible."**

**The woman shook her head; it was going to be a very long night. And if she was right, someone wasn't going to make it tonight.**

"**Call me over when you need me."**

**The man nodded.**

**She walked towards the truck and looked about it, as she came to the trunk she realized it was partially open. She peered inside and her eyes grew large. It was loaded with weapons of every kind. What in God's name was this man doing carrying so much weaponry?**

**She looked around and made sure no one was looking and pulled the silver knife from its sheath. She'd seen one before, in her father's room, yet it had been years since it mysteriously disappeared. Now she knew why. Someone had taken it.**

"**How in the world did he get it?" she muttered, placing the knife on her back, pulling her jacket down to hide it. It was going home to where it belonged; no one was going to take it away from her again.**

"**Jen!" the man called out and she came around the truck and towards him, "Yeah?"**

"**We're pulling the passenger out. Thought you would want to look over his injuries before we move him."**

**She nodded and moved to the other side of the car. The young man was brutally hurt, his face scratched severely yet he was still ruggedly handsome.**

"**You can move him, he's stable."**

**The man nodded and helped, Jen watched as they pulled the man onto the gurney and placed him in 1 of the reaming two ambulances. Whoever the driver was, he was more severe and was going to take a lot of stability to keep him alive.**

**She watched as the ambulance pulled away. Something in the back of her mind pulled her away. She thought she recognized the young man for a brief moment, yet she couldn't put a finger on a name. She shook her head, she had as job to do, and worrying if she knew them would come later.**

"**How is the driver?" she asked her partner.**

"**Critical, but he's free from the car. We're going to transport him by helicopter to the hospital. He has head trauma and his spine may be severed. We can't take any chances moving him by ambulance.**

**She bit her lip; she hadn't seen anything like this before. This was way too new to her.**

"**When will he be transported?"**

"**Five minutes or so. See about getting the road cleared out, we need room for a landing."**

**She nodded and relayed the message to the officers on scene. They had people moving the emergency vehicles and cars were turned around. The road would be closed for some time still.**

**The helicopter landed and the young man was carefully placed on a gurney, they rushed him to the helicopter and she watched as it lifted and left the scene. She wondered how they would survive after all of this.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Jen walked in the next morning to Manning General. She wanted to do a routine check-up on the three men from last night's accident. Dana, her boss, had asked her to go in early and talk to the doctor. For a small town, medics and the hospital worked together closely. But this was the first time she'd been sent out here to do the check-up.**

**She walked up to the desk, a nurse smiled, "May I help you?"**

"**I'm Jen O'Malley. I'm here to talk to the doctor in charge. I was one of the medics on scene from a car accident last night. Three men were brought in. I need to know their conditions and all. Plus we have their belongings at the fire hall."**

**The woman nodded, "Dr. Ryan was in charge last night. He left you notes. The three men are still unidentified. Was any IDs found in the cars?"**

**She shook her head; she found many fake IDS and credit cards. She wasn't about to spill he beans on that one yet. "We'll get their information, are they stable though?"**

"**Two of them are, the last man that arrived by helicopter is still in intensive care. He has spinal damage. He may never walk again, that and he is in a coma."**

**She nodded, "Thank you ma'am. Also can I get those papers, my boss will want them for her report."**

**The nurse nodded and handed her the papers. Jen would look them over once she was in the car. She needed to know as much as anyone else who these men were and fast.**

**She left the hospital and slid into her car, looking over the doctor's notes. The two young men were around her age, the other much older. Father and sons, she finally noted. The older man was John Winchester or what he told them he was. The name was familiar; her father had known a John Winchester back when they lived in Lawrence.**

"**Oh dad, if you were here, you would know if it was them." She whispered and placed the notes in her notebook and placed it on the front seat. She had to get back to the station and report in.**

**She parked her car in front of the fire hall; their offices were temporarily here until renovations on their building were complete. She walked in and was greeted by clutter, but it had always been like this. Dana wasn't big on neatness.**

"**Dana?" she called out, "I got that report you wanted."**

**A young woman with curly dark red hair came zooming out of the back room, "Good. I'm still confused as to why there was no IDs on those men."**

**Jen shrugged, "It's odd, I agree but they could've been left somewhere too. It looks like they were visiting town."**

**Dana nodded, "You're now fully in charge of this investigation." She paused and laughed, "Oh wait, we aren't cops. Darn!" she joked.**

**Jen smiled, "I'll find out what I can from my brother, thank god he's a cop. We always get the gossip afterwards."**

**The volunteer medic group was a young one, only been around four years or so, Jen, Dana and so many others were only in their twenties. They were the ones that kept the group together, yet some days they were looked down upon because of their ages. Jen was the youngest, only twenty-four was far too young for a job this grim and Dana wasn't much older then by three months and already in charge of the group.**

"**Let me know if you find anything." Dana said, "I have lots of work to do. I'll call if I need you." And was gone.**

**Jen shook her head and left. The day was warm, unusually warm for the month of November, yet as she pulled back onto the main street, Jen was overwhelmed by such grief. She pulled off into the café parking lot and parked the car and let the tears fall down her face. Something was wrong and it had to do with those boys.**

"**Oh dad, what am I going to do?" she asked as she wiped away the tears. She pulled back out onto the road and went back towards the hospital. She had to know what had happened, even if the town would know. They were connected to her somehow, weren't they?**

**She parked in the parking lot and went in the back way. This way the nurse on duty wouldn't see her entering the elevators. She went up to the fifth floor where the boys would be at, ICU and rooms would lie on this floor. She looked about the hallways before making it to Room 503. The first young man that had been pulled from the car would be in this room.**

**She entered the room, the young man was awake and unhooking himself from the machines he was hooked to. He stopped and looked to her, an edginess set in his jaw. He was desperate to leave, yet when he looked at her he stopped.**

"**What are you doing?" she asked.**

"**I have to get out of here, my brother needs me."**

**Jen shook her head, "You remove that one tube and an alarm will go off. They'll tie you to that bed, you know?"**

**He shook his head.**

"**I'm sorry, but let a nurse do that when they can. Your brother is fine as far as I know."**

"**You saw him?" he asked.**

**She shook her head, "I'm a medic but I did read the doctor's reports on all three of you. You and your father are going to be fine. Your brother, well he is in ICU and in critical condition still."**

"**Sam." He whispered.**

"**I'm sorry." She said, "It was a bad accident. Even I thought he wouldn't make it this long." She stopped, sniffling back tears.**

"**You don't even know us, so why are you upset?"**

"**You don't understand." She whispered.**

"**Tell me. I'll be here for awhile."**

"**My brother died in an accident like this. He didn't make it. It's why my best friend Dana and I started the volunteer medic team here."**

"**I'm sorry." He said.**

"**Me too. He would've been a great mechanic had he lived. He was into redoing cars."**

**Dean nodded, "Yeah that may be Sam if he doesn't pull through."**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Jen left the young man's room and leant against the wall. This was all too overwhelming for her. She knew how this man felt, had felt it herself ten thousand times over since her brother's death two years ago. So why did she feel so connected them more than what she felt?**

"**Come on Jen, they don't know you, you have to give it up." She muttered.**

**But the truth be told, there was something oddly familiar about their father. She'd seen him before, but couldn't put her finger on it. She'd have to go home and look through some of the photo albums and see. Maybe he was in a picture she was remembering.**

**She left the hospital; she'd wanted to go back and talk to the man, but she was feeling sick to her stomach. She wanted to run and hide this time. She hadn't felt like this…since...since Alex died.**

**She slid in the car once she slid in and banged her fists on the steering wheel. Why did this have to come up now of all times? She stopped when she felt the little kick from within her belly. Somehow her child warned her that she was close to breaking.**

**She rubbed her belly, "Sorry baby. Mommy's a bit scared. It's going to be alright. Uncle Alex will watch over you." She said and started the car, making her way home and for some much needed rest.**

**Down the road she went, past the intersection that had taken her brother's life. She always stopped when no one was behind her, to make sure no one would run the red light. She then passed through and made her way up the hill into the countryside of town, there within the folds of the overgrowing trees was nestled her home of ten years.**

**She parked the car in front of the white pillar porch and made her way up the stone steps. Only once inside the house, did she feel at ease. It was now time to search the numerous photo albums in search of a picture that would trigger her mind. Who were these people to her and why did she feel so connected to them?**

**She walked into her father's study and grabbed his journal that he'd kept hidden from her since she was a girl. But at his death three years ago, it was left to her care. The pictures, the entries, everything it pertained were obscured to her. Her father had been some sort of hunter and this was his journal of everything he learned, yet when she came close to an answer, each page would throw her back into the dark.**

**A photograph fell from its torn pages and she picked it up from the wood floors. There was the gentleman from the wreck. She flipped the picture and found a name. John Winchester. She had a name now, but who were the boys with him?**

**She flipped through the back of the journal and was astonished at the photographs she'd never seen before. There were pictures of the boys she'd rescued! She was connected to them through her father! She flipped through the pics and found two names, Sam and Dean. The man she spoke to had to be Dean! She had names!**

"**My god dad, what did you get me into?" she said and placed the pictures in her purse. She was going to have a chat with the infamous Dean and get answers.**

**She placed the journal in her backpack and decided she was going to bring it along. Maybe ask this Dean some things about what was written in it. And if he didn't cooperate, she'd just call in the nurse and have him tied down. That was the good thing about being a medic; you could get even with people when you had the chance.**

**She was about to leave when her fiancée pulled up in his BMW. Once they were married, she was going to be crushed when she told Dana that Jeremiah didn't want her being a medic. And with the baby coming, he was going to be mad at her, they were suppose to be baby free until after the wedding, five months from now. But she shrugged, shit happens.**

"**What's up Jeremiah?"**

"**I heard that you were on call last night. Just making sure you're alright."**

**She laughed to herself; sometimes he was too over-protective of her.**

"**I'm fine. I was just about to go do some errands for Dana. So tell me why you're here so I can leave as quickly as I can. She needs these things done now."**

**Jeremiah shook his head, "Jen, you need to slow down. You have a wedding to plan, not go off and do grudge work. My god hun, you won't need that job once we're married."**

**She shook her head, "I never agreed to that Jeremiah. Being a medic means a lot to me. After Alex died, this is what I want to do. Why can't you let me have this one simple peace of mind?"**

"**Because any wife of mine will obey me."**

**She raised an eyebrow; she was beginning to see a whole other side of him. "Oh really?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Then..." she said, taking the ring off her finger and throwing it at him, "The wedding is off. I'll do as I please Jeremiah. I am not a slave!"**

**He picked up the ring and held it in his palm and looked angrily at her, "You'll pay for this Jennifer. You'll be the laughing stock of the town by morning!"**

**She shrugged, "Big deal." And got into her car.**

**Jeremiah pulled away from the house, sending rock and dirt spraying at her car. She flipped him the bird and sighed. She was again alone in the world, but she would have this baby without him.**

"**See baby, we don't need that mean man. We got each other."**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**She made her way back to the hospital; the day was increasingly warmer then earlier. She tugged off her sweater and got out of the car with journal and bag in hand. It was time for answers.**

**She made it up to the fifth floor and back to that room. The young man was dressed in jeans and a tight fitting black shirt and looked up as she entered the room. She nearly swooned by the look he gave her. **

**Get a grip Jen; you have questions to be answered.**

"**Hi again." She said.**

"**Hey, what brings you back so soon?"**

"**I have something I like you to look at." She said and handed him her father's journal. "It almost looks like the one I found in your car."**

**He looked at her in alarm, their secret was out. "What do you need to know?"**

"**How is it my father knew of your father and of you and Sam, yet I've never seen you?"**

**He looked at her oddly, "Who was your father?"**

"**Michel Wilson."**

"**You're Jennifer?" he said in disbelief.**

"**It's Jen, and yes."**

"**Michel told us you went back east to be with your mother. Why are you here?"**

**She sighed, "I came back here a few years ago. You knew Alex didn't you?"**

**Dean nodded, "He was a cool guy."**

"**Did my dad tell you he died in an accident much like yours?"**

"**What? How?"**

"**Truck driver drove into his car, in the same spot you got hit and on November 2."**

"**Damn Jen, I didn't know."**

**She nodded, "I thought as much. You didn't know I was nearly married to Alex's best friend Jeremiah either?"**

**He shook his head, "What happened?"**

"**I gave him the boot not more than half a hour ago."**

**Dean laughed, "Boy, you are so much like your brother."**

"**Jeremiah was too controlling for my liking. Didn't like it that I'm a medic. Wanted me to give up my life to be his wife. I threw the ring at him and told him to go to hell."**

"**I don't blame you." He said and stood, "You were destined to be more than a medic anyways. Your father was going to tell you about what he did. I guess he didn't."**

"**What did he do Dean?"**

"**He was a hunter. A supernatural hunter."**

"**Huh?" she said.**

"**He hunted down spirits, demons, ghosts, much like my father, brother and I do."**

"**There is no such thing as ghosts though."**

"**Read your father's journal and our father's, then you'll realize the world around you is far more dangerous than you've ever dreamed of."**

**She took a seat on the edge of the bed and pulled her bag on her lap, bringing out the book she found before she left the house. So these pictures, articles in this book are what my dad went after?" she asked as she handed him the book.**

**He placed them both on the windowsill. "Your father was a contact for us. He was always seeking out the supernatural for us. When we heard of his death, we knew he had hid the journal and this book. At the time we thought you knew, so we kept away to see. When you didn't contact us, our father asked my brother and me to back off. We never meant to drag you in."**

"**You didn't. I found these books a few months ago when I was cleaning out my father's library. I'm selling the manor; I can't take care of it on my salary alone these days."**

**Dean nodded, "I heard of the pending sale. Dad was going to come by and talk to you about looking for these books. They are only useful to us now."**

"**What are we going to do now Dean? The hospital needs names for you three or they will transfer you to the free clinic in town and many don't survive there. That and all your stuff from the car is now sitting in my garage."**

"**What are we going to do Jen?"**

**She sat there, pulling out a journal. "I have here names of three of my cousins, and IDs to boot. My insurance will pay for the medical bills, since I pay for them as it is. The car is in my name, I don't know why but I own the Impala. Maybe your dad did it to keep it safe, I don't know. But these names were in the journal. Maybe you and your family were meant to use them?"**

"**Maybe." He said, "What are the names?"**

**She opened the planner, "James, Darin and Sal White. Each letter is the letter of your first names and W is for Winchester. Dad had this planned out didn't he?"**

**He was about to open his mouth when Dean threw his jacket over the journals and Jen closed the planner. Dr. Ryan entered the room and was surprised to find Jen.**

"**Jen what an unexpected surprise. What brings you here?"**

"**I found out who this young man and the other two are. Thank god for photo albums and Aunt Mauve. This is my cousin Darin White."**

"**So we have names and IDs?"**

**She handed him the IDs she'd made. He was satisfied. "I'll get the paperwork written up so that your cousin Sal is kept on monitor. He's awake but he's complaining that he can't see and that his name is Sam."**

**Dean winced as Jen nodded, "He did have head trauma. This is always the case for that right Dr. Ryan?"**

"**Yes."**

**She turned to Dean, "He'll be alright Darin." And gave him a small hug.**

"**Jen, I'll release Darin and," he looked to the IDs and handed them back to Jen after jotting down the names, "James to your care. You still live out at that manor don't you?"**

**She nodded, "Yeah."**

"**Good. They can stay there. I know they aren't going to be far from Sal."**

"**Alright. We can leave now?"**

"**Yes. Let me get a nurse to wheelchair Darin here out."**

"**Dr. Ryan I know its policy but I have to get going, is it alright that we walk? I have to get to the realtor in 10 minutes."**

**He nodded, "Go. No one is going to question me; we're understaffed as it is."**

**She smiled, "Thank you." Before helping Dean from the room. **

**Dr. Ryan stepped from the room, "Oh Jen, James is on the bench by the doors. Make sure to get him."**

**She nodded before disappearing around the corner and Dean stood, walking alongside her. "Wow, you are just as good as I am as to lying."**

"**I learned from the best Dean. Alex could lie himself out of anything."**

**Dean nodded, "Welcome to our lives then hun. Sam and I have had to lie for the past few months."**

**Jen didn't want to hear this, she couldn't, but what lies had her father told her over the years? She was going to have to look hard and long over her life and possibly the lies her father told.**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Jen and Dean made their way to the entrance where his father sat. He was bandaged from the one side of his face to his right arm. He grimaced as he stood, patting Dean on the back, "How are ya my boy?"**

"**I'm fine dad."**

"**Good." He said before turning to Jen and extending his hand.**

"**Glad to see you Jennifer. It's been a long time."**

"**Yeah it has been."**

**He nodded, "Last I saw of you, you were but a kid. Freckles and all."**

**She laughed, "I grew up James. I'm not a kid anymore."**

"**I know. Engaged to be married and all."**

**She shook her head, "Actually, I called it off. Jeremiah was too controlling."**

**Dean took a seat next to his father, "She knows about her dad's journal. She's smarter than we were at her age."**

**She snorted, "I'm not a kid Dean!" **

**He grinned, thinking to himself that she was indeed a kid. "Well then, how about you show us your manor and then I'll decide."**

"**Fine." She said and mockingly rolled her eyes. "Let's go. I have to get home as it is."**

**She had them trail after her to her car. She ushered John onto the back seat, keeping him as comfortable as he could be, and then told Dean to take shotgun. He was about to grin, when his famous saying 'Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his pie hole' came trudging back to him. "Um Jen, can I pick out the music?"**

**She laughed, "No. Driver picks the music, you my dear shut your pie hole."**

"**Hey! That's my line!" he protested.**

"**Too bad you learned it from your father as I did."**

**He shook his head, "I am so in trouble."**

**She grinned devilishly and placed a CD in the CD player. Britney Spear's came taunting from the speakers as Dean slid down in his seat in agony. "Come on Jen, I need to keep alive not die in torture!"**

"**Too bad." She said as she pulled out from the parking lot. A few minutes of this torture would mellow him out, she hoped.**

**She made it up to her property line and by then Evanescence was on the speakers; Dean had calmed down and was sleeping. She slammed on the brakes and John shook his head as Dean awoke abruptly.**

"**What's wrong?" he hastily said.**

"**We're here."**

**Dean took one look at the manor and his mouth dropped, "You live here?"**

"**Duh!" she said.**

"**This place is so huge!"**

"**Yeah and has been in the family for years."**

"**Whoa!" was all he said as John got out of the car, opening Dean's door. "Pick your jaw off the ground Dean, we got things to do boy."**

"**Yes sir." He said.**

**Jen rolled her eyes as she unlocked the front door and led the two men into the foyer.**

"**Holy shit!" was all that could be heard in the near silence. Jen rolled her eyes. "What now Dean?"**

**"This room is huge!"**

**"Give it up Dean." John said, giving him a warning look. "We've got business to discuss."**

**"Yes sir."**

**Jen ushered them to the library and took a seat behind the very large mahogany desk. She opened her bag and gently placed the journals on the desk. "Now what are these journals for?" she asked, placing the journals toward the two men.**

**John and Dean both took a seat in front of the desk, John grimaced as his shoulder throbbed. "Demons really."**

**Jen raised an eyebrow, "You're telling me that demons and all that do exist?"**

**John nodded, "Dean, Sam and I have been chasing them down for quite some time now."**

**"Then how did my dad become involved?"**

**John sighed, "He was a hunter too. He quit right after you were born, but he was still a contact and did a lot for me."**

**Jen shook her head, this was far too much for her to comprehend.**

**"What happens now? Am I now that contact?"**

**John shook his head, "I rather keep you out of this."**

**Jen shook her head, her hair falling into her face, "No can do Mr. Winchester. My father taught me some stuff I thought was for my imagination, now I know why he told me what he did. And that crossbow he had me train with, do you know why?"**

**John sighed, "The Siren's Crossbow. It's supposed to take out demons."**

**"Who would make such a thing?"**

**"Your father did. He was to use it, but you were always so content in trying it out. He didn't have the heart to take it away from you."**

**"So I'm a hunter as well?"**

**John stood, his height over-bearing her. He looked down at her and placed his hands on the desk, looking her square in the face, "You are not to do a thing young lady. This is a dangerous job. You are better off being a medic."**

**She gritted her teeth, "My dad would think otherwise."**

**"Yes he would." he said looking to Dean, "See what this life has done to my children? Sam is in ICU and Dean was hurt badly. I can't see you getting yourself killed."**

**Dean flinches at the words, he knew how she felt. All the times dad had left them in the dark, the lies and betrayal was far too much. He sided with Jen....**

**She got to her feet and placed her small face inches from his, "I may be a girl John; but one thing I don't do is turn my back on friends and a damn good fight. Whatever is out there will come for me eventually, and I'm going to kick ass, with or without your godamn permission!"**

**"Dad, come on, she can be of some help while Sam is in the hospital."**

**"No Dean. She is going to mind her own business."**

**Jen snatched up the journals, "Then I may as well burn them then. If I can't help, then anything I own is my business."**

**John went to grab for her, but she moved away. He looked to Dean, "Help me out Dean."**

**Dean shook his head, "She has a point dad."**

**"She's a damn girl Dean!"**

**Dean stood and glared at his father, "AND SHE IS A WINCHESTER!"**

**John looked at him stunned, "How?"**

**"Her father was your brother wasn't he?"**

**John bowed his head, "Yes."**

**"Then she is in every way a part of this now."**

**Jen smirked, bowing her head to Dean in appreciation. "Now dad, you're going to tell us exactly what the hell you two were planning and why."**

**John sat back in his chair and sighed, "Let me start from the beginning.**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_**It was 1990 and Jen was only five. The young girl looked up to her father in admiration as he placed the string on the funny looking weapon. Her father had called it the Siren's Crossbow and gingerly handed it to the girl to look at.**_

_**"Don't drop it Jen, one day it's going to be yours." the man said to his little girl.**_

_**"Oh daddy, I love it!" she squealed, placing it in the velvet box and slowly closing the lid before turning to her father.**_

_**"Daddy, will I be like you when I'm big?"**_

_**The man nodded, "You will my dear. Your mom, bless her soul, would want a better life for you, but you're a Winchester and this is what we do best.**_

_**"Is Uncle John going to visit?" she asked, hoping to see her cousins Dean and baby Sam.**_

_**"Yes child, he'll be here tomorrow. I'm sorry to say that Dean and Sammy won't be with him."**_

_**She pouted, Uncle John never brought her cousins around and she wondered why. Maybe it was her?**_

**"Uncle John, why didn't you bring Dean and Sam that day? Did you know of the attacks that we're going to happen?"**

**John shook his head, "I left the boys with Missouri, and I didn't want to drag them out here. Besides Sam was sick and getting you sick was not on my list of things to do."**

**Jen sighed, taking a seat. "What happened? Was anyone hurt?"**

_**The glass shattered in the library, Jen had flown under the desk and hid. Her father and Uncle John looked around the room before staring out the window to the demon outside. Its eyes were red as it threw hundreds of rocks into the house, Jen shrieking with each crash. John placed the girl behind him and pulled out a gun, ready to defend her in any way he could.**_

_**"If anything should happen Jen, I want you to hide, you understand?" he asked.**_

_**The little girl nodded, "Yes." she whispered before the attacks began again. Jen hid in the cubby hole in the floor, hiding from the demons ready to take her home.**_

**"What demon was it?" she asked as Dean looked to his father in shock. "Why didn't you protect her?"**

**John shook his head, "Jen it was a doppelganger and Dean, I did the best I could. What else could I do?"**

**Dean shook his head. "All this time, you never mentioned to Sam or I. Why?"**

**"Because Jen was too young, she would've forgotten if it wasn't for these journals."**

**She shook her head, "I do remember everything Uncle John. I even remember the day Sam called and told me that you never wanted to see him again because he wanted to go to college. You never knew that all this time; Sam and I remained close, did you?"**

**John shook his head, "I wondered who he called all those times. He told me it was a friend, but I would've never guessed. Now I know why he wanted to come out here. He wanted to see you, didn't he?"**

**She shrugged, "Maybe."**

**He rose, "Tell me Jen, did he fall in love with you? We're you the girl that nearly destroyed his relationship with Jess?"**

**She looked at him in anger, "I was there when you kicked him out. I was there when Jess was ready to dump him. I was there when Jess died!"**

**Dean looked at her in shock, "That was you?"**

**She nodded, "I loved Sam as a brother. I would never hurt him John, NEVER!"**

**John backhanded her across the face and she looked at him in disbelief. Dean looked stunned too; never before had he'd seen his father so abusive.**

**"ENOUGH." he said,**

**Jen swung her fingers in the air and the next thing John knew he was landing into the bookshelf behind him.**

**"Another thing John, Sam and I also have the same telekinetic abilities. It must run in the family." she said and left the room, closely followed by Dean.**

_**Fifteen year old Jen was playing outside with her neighbor six year old Timmy, when all the sudden he flew to the tree. He whimpered and let out a scream before running home. Jen on the other hand looked bewildered at her hands before realizing what she'd done. She ran down the street and back home where she flung**__**herself on the bed and called her friend Sam. He would calm her down, even though he was only a few years older than she.**_

_**"Sam, I did it again, what's wrong with me?" she cried.**_

_**"It's alright Jen, in time you'll learn to control it."**_

_**"I'm a freak aren't I?"**_

_**"No Jen, you're my cousin and best friend."**_

_**She sighed; talking to him always calmed her. "Thank you Sam." she said before hanging up and looking towards a new day.**_

**Jen sat on the front porch and looked to the fading sky. For years she'd done this, always using this silent time to control and weave her powers to her advantage. But tonight she was stressed and every time she tried to calm herself down, she broke something. Finally giving up, she rose to walk but Dean stopped her.**

**"Come on Jen, you can't do this."**

**She shook her head, "You didn't even remember me Dean. How am I to feel about that?"**

**"I don't remember you at all but I'm willing to try. Come on, you can talk to me."**

**She pushed him away; "No." was all she said before disappearing into the darkness, leaving Dean to look after her in shock.**

**"What's gotten into her?" he asked before entering the house.**

**Dean re-entered the library and found his dad looking over the thrown journals that Jen had thrown to the floor. He was content over a certain page and when Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, did he jump.**

**"Oh Dean, you scared me." He'd be concentrating on the symbol far too long.**

**"What's wrong dad?"**

**John pointed to the page, a marking of some sort peered out to him. "Does this look familiar?"**

**Dean shook his head, "No, why?"**

**"Jen bears this mark on her wrist."**

**"What?"**

**"That isn't the Jen you and Sam remember, that's the doppelganger." and with that the lights went out, throwing them into darkness.**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Dean placed the journals in his jacket, if they were going to fight, there was going to be no evidence left behind. But as they made their way to the hallway did John feel pressure around his throat and began to wheeze.**

"**Dean." He squeaked.**

**Dean looked towards the front door and found Jen holding his father in place.**

"**I want the amulet." She said.**

"**What amulet?" Dean asked, not knowing what she was talking about.**

"**Don't play games with me Dean. You either give me the amulet or my friend at the hospital is going to end poor Sammy's life."**

**Dean shook his head, "I really don't know what you're talking about."**

**Jen threw John into the wall and watched as he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.**

"**Don't mess with me Dean, I can do more than hurt Sam, I can make both you and your father feel pain as well."**

**Dean stepped back into the library, but she was faster than he and she threw him to the ground. The journals scattered to the ground.**

"**Well, well, well, I told you that you had something I wanted." and lifted the infamous journal of John Winchester.**

**Dean tried to grab for it but she slapped his hand away, "I don't think so Dean, it's this or Sam, take your pick."**

"**Screw you bitch." He said and pulled out a mini rock salt gun he'd been working on and pulled the trigger at her. It hit her with a dull thud and she howled in pain. Blood soaked through her white sweater as she dropped the journal at Dean's feet before staggering backwards. John came limping into the room with the sawed off shotgun and fired at her, this time he struck hard as she fell to her knees and ended up dead on the floor.**

**Dean looked up to his father as he picked up the journals and got to his feet. John patted his son's back. "We have bigger problems Dean, if she is who I think she is, and then Sam is in trouble."**

**Dean shook his head, "We have to watch over him dad, if anything happens to him…" he was cut off by his father, "Nothing is going to happen to Sam, not if I have anything to do with it.**

**Dean shook his head, suddenly all the weight of the past year was steadily pulling down on him as he collapsed into a chair nearby. Sam had to be safe or he would never forgive himself.**

"**Dean she said she wanted an amulet, yet when you dropped the journals she was pleased." John said as he picked up the journals and looked at the one. Embedded in the cover was an amulet of silver and ruby and it shone brightly when John traced a callus finger over it. "The amulet of Darkness." He whispered and Dean closed his eyes in weariness.**

"**What are we going to do?" Dean asked standing and stretching his muscles. **

"**We're going to visit Sam and make sure he's alright." He said.**

**They made their way out to the Impala; John said he'd meet him at the hospital. Dean nodded and drove off into the darkness, leaving behind his father to follow. Yet as he pulled into the parking lot and waited, his father never showed. He began to worry and called his cell, no answer, then began to worry even more. Had the doppelganger come back and attack his father? He wasn't certain but now he had a job to do, protect Sam at all costs.**

**He entered the brightly lit hospital hallway and made his way to the nurses' station. Behind the desk was a pretty young woman with black curly hair and hazel eyes.**

"**Can I help you?" she asked.**

"**God yes." He said, and then stopped, "When you're off duty."**

**She smiled, "What can I do for you?"**

**He grinned, "Sal White's room."**

**She typed on the computer and looked up to him, "He's been moved again, he's back in ICU."**

"**What happened?" Dean asked, he was beginning to panic.**

"**He hemorrhaged, Dr. Lane had to operate and stop the bleeding. He's stable right now but he's not allowed any visitors."**

**Dean sighed, placing his hands on the desk, "He's going to be alright?"**

**She nodded, "I'll page Dr. Lane and he can talk to you. We've been trying to reach you and your father all day."**

**Dean nodded, "My cell has been acting up since the accident. I've contacted my phone company and they're sending us new phones, so we'll have to stick close by so that you can reach us."**

**She nodded as she picked up the phone and paged Dr. Lane. Dean took a seat nearby in one of the annoying plastic chairs and sighed. First Jen, then dad, now this, what more could go wrong?**

"**Mr. White?" a middle age man said in a white jacket, "I'm Dr. Lane. Your brother Sal is doing better and resting. I've said no visitors but you and your father should be with him. But I will warn you now; he's on tight monitoring right now."**

**Dean nodded, "Is he ever going to walk or do any thing like he did before?"**

**Dr. Lane shook his head, "We have to take each day one day at a time. Right now we don't know what to expect. He's moving his fingers yet when we place light over his eyes, his eyes stay focused. The hemorrhaging didn't help and we found two other ruptures that we had to repair. To say the least Mr. White, it may be years before your brother does anything remote normal."**

"**And he can't be moved until then?"**

"**If it's a stable environment then yes he can be moved otherwise we don't recommend it."**

**Dean nodded, "Can I see him now?"**

"**Yes." He said and motioned for him to follow. They entered the elevators and went up to the sixth floor, ICU was oddly quiet and when they got to Sam's room, Dean could hear the monitors going. There was a tube in Sam's mouth, to help him breath easier.**

"**He doesn't look good." Dean said.**

"**He's better than he was."**

"**I wish it was me laying there not him. He's got a life ahead of him."**

**The doctor put a hand on his shoulder, "The accident was uncalled for. The man that ran into you is paying the ultimate price. Sam will heal, he's safe. We'll make sure he lives."**

"**I just want him back." Dean said.**

"**I know son, I know. But he is alive and that's all we can be grateful for right now."**

**Dean nodded, taking a seat next to his brother's bed. He took his hand and held it as the doctor silently left the room. Dean smiled as he turned his attention back to his brother. Sam was pale and his face bruised; it didn't look like his little brother at all. Dean bowed his head and whispered he wanted his brother back if it was the last thing he asked for. Sam didn't deserve this kind of pain, not after all he'd been through.**

"**Oh Sam, please don't leave me to live alone." He said.**

**Sam's fingers moved and Dean shot his head up. Sam was still asleep but his brother had squeezed his hand! He was going to be alright after all!**

"**Sam?" he said.**

**His brother was still yet he was stunned that Sam had squeezed his hand. Sitting by his side was more than anything to him, Sam had always been the baby, the one that wanted to be independent all his life and when he went to college he got his way. But that wasn't the story now; he was laying in this bed, unconscious and in a coma and may never be the baby brother he once was.**

"**Oh Sam, this should've never happened to you."**

**The room was eerily silent as Dean stood and stretched. Dad should've been here by now but he would have to worry about that later, Sam was in danger by the demons that had tried killing him before. He vowed never to let them get to him as long as he lived.**

"**Hey Sammy, I'm going to go find dad, I'll be back." He whispered and placed a kiss on his brother's forehead.**

**He left the room, calling his father's cell and still not getting any answer. "Where are you dad?" he muttered as he put his phone away and made his way to the parking lot. His dad was going to get an ear full when he found him.**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**In the darkness of the manor, silent whispers echoed in the hallways. In the library lied John in his own pool of blood, a gash from his throat to his waist bled deeply as John tried to get to his feet. After some effort and much agony, he made his way to the outside where he'd been attacked. He collapsed in the brush not far from the porch, heaving heavily as he lay on the cold, wet grass. John didn't have the chance to fight against the thing that had wounded him, paying the ultimate price for turning his back. The doppelganger had won again, this time though angering John in the process.**

**The doppelganger was angry; John didn't have the journals on him. She shoved him to the ground as John sighed in desperation. The journals were safe with Dean, for now. The bitch would go after him, he knew, but Dean was stronger and more determined than he. He would take her out or even wound her to escape her ugly grasp.**

"**Oh Dean, I hope you don't come looking for me." John whispered, as he coughed up some of the blood lingering in his mouth. He closed his eyes and drifted into the darkness, Dean was in danger and he too weak to help.**

**************

_**The winds blew through the small café, it was closing time and the young woman had to go. A man dressed in black had taken her arm and she smiled up to him, the knife he pulled made her eyes widen in fear as he plunged it into her heart. She collapsed to the ground, falling into her own blood. The man wiped his knife with her clothing before taking off into the darkness. One down, three to go.**_

**************

**Dean woke with a start in the Impala. He was having nightmares, much like those Sam use to have before the accident. But why in the hell was he having them now? He shook his head, no since wasting time analyzing a dream when he had a mission to do. He had to find his father and fast.**

"**Where the hell are you dad?" He muttered as he started the ignition and took off down the dark roads.**

**He went back to Jen's house and parked. The place was too silent for his liking, yet as he circled the house did he hear the moans in the shrubbery. He walked over and found his father badly beaten.**

"**Dad!" he cried out and knelt to his side, "Are you alright?"**

"**Dean, the doppelganger is alive and is after your brother."**

"**It wants the amulet, but I have it, not Sam."**

"**She'll use him to get to the amulet."**

**Dean muttered, "Damn it dad, we should have not of left together, that way you'd been safe and Sam wouldn't be in danger."**

"**I wasn't about to leave my weapons behind Dean." He tried to argue and failed. He coughed again, his chest heaving harshly.**

"**Alright dad, I get your point, but we have to get out of here."**

"**I agree." He said and tried to stand, he leant heavily on Dean for support.**

**They got to the Impala; John had to leave the truck behind. Dean couldn't drive both cars and his dad wasn't in any condition to drive.**

"**I'll leave the truck Dean," he said, "But the hell will I leave my shotgun behind to that bitch." He hissed as his throat dried out, "Get it from the cab and bring it to me boy." **

"**Why dad?"**

"**Because I'm going to light that bitch up like the fourth of July."**

**Dean sniffled back a laugh, he had to keep his head in the game. Sam was in danger and they had work to do. So he grabbed his father's shotgun and handed it to him before getting into the car himself and pulling away.**

"**Ok Dean, here is the deal. First we check up on Sam then we go after the bitch."**

**Dean nodded, "If anything happens to Sam, that thing is going to wish I killed it."**

"**That or wish I killed it with the rock salt gun."**

**Dean laughed, "Sam would've taken her out. He's been reckless since Jess died."**

"**I don't blame him; I felt the same way when your mother died."**

**Dean kept his eyes on the road yet he knew his father was hurting, not just from the attack but his heart was still broken after all these years.**

"**Dad, can I ask you something?"**

"**Sure Dean." He said softly.**

"**Was it hard bringing Sam and me up all these years?"**

"**It was son, but I wasn't about to give you off to the family so that I could be on the road. I needed you both close by. I'm sorry that it was a burden on you Dean, but Sam looks up to you."**

**Dean shook his head, "I don't mind dad. Without Sam I would've gotten hurt worse then I did. Sam is my right hand man and that's all there is to it."**

**John sighed, "Just as long as we're altogether, we'll be fine."**

**Dean pulled back into the parking lot of the hospital, John slowly got out and limped as he made his way to the entrance. Dean wanted to help him but his father waved him off, John would do this all by himself with or without help and god helped anyone that told him otherwise.**

"**Dad, someone's going to see that you're hurt." Dean whispered, but it was too late Dr. Lane had taken one look at John and came rushing to his side. "Mr. White, are you alright?"**

**John nodded, "Just take me to my son."**

"**You need to be looked at. Your wound to the head is infected."**

"**Look Doctor, I appreciate the concern but I want to see Sal. NOW!"**

**The doctor nodded, "Yes sir."**

**They were led to Sam's room, but he wasn't there. John was fretting and Dean looked at the doctor in disbelief. "Where is my brother?"**

"**He should be here."**

"**Well does it look like it?" John said nastily, "You better find out where he is. A coma patient just doesn't get up and walk away."**

**Dr. Lane took off to the nurse's station as Dean sat in the chair waiting for word of Sam. John was going to strangle someone if Sam wasn't found.**


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**John took a seat near Dean, he had to calm himself, his heart would give out if he kept the build up rage deep inside him, yet as he looked at his son, he realized that he had questions to answer. It was time Dean knew the truth after all these years.**

"**Dean, can we talk?"**

**Dean shifted in his chair, "Yes dad?"**

"**There's something I need to talk you about."**

**Dean looked at his father, "What is it dad?"**

"**There are things in life I would love to change. First and foremost, having you and Sam with me when I went on hunts. It was unfair to the both of you. If I could change that part in life I would. I wanted both you and Sam to succeed in life, not follow in my footsteps."**

"**Come on dad it wasn't that bad."**

**He held up a hand, "It was bad Dean. If child welfare or the police had found out our condition, I could have lost you both."**

**Dean shook his head, "Come on dad, it's the past. We have far more other things to worry about."**

**John sighed, "You don't understand Dean, and you need to know that I'm uneasy with this arrangement. I never wanted you and Sam to be a part of the hunt. You both need to be in school, hell even married and living normal, happy lives."**

"**I'm happy with my life dad."**

"**Had you ever thought of a wife, kids Dean? You're not going to be young forever."**

**Dean snorted, "I'll leave the normal Brady family life to Sam. Me on the other hand, I like my freedom."**

**John shook his head and sat back, closing his eyes. Dean was a hard ass to get through and sooner or later both he and Sam we're going to realize that his health was far worse then he let on.**

"**Dad?"**

"**Yeah Dean?"**

"**I know you wanted everything for me, but I made my choices a long time ago. Cassie was the first real girl in my life and well, I blew it with her. I don't think I can be like that again, I'm better off alone."**

"**Someday son, the right girl will come into your life and you'll know it."**

**Dean shook his head, he was skeptical and it would take a long time for him to realize that.**

"**Mr. White?" a female voice said both John and Dean looked up to a young woman in her mid twenties with shoulder length wavy red hair. "We've found Sal. He was wandering down in the other hallway, apparently he awoke and got scared and took off."**

"**Why wasn't anyone watching him?" John yelled and the poor girl winced.**

"**I'm sorry, if I was on duty I would have realized, but I just got here."**

**Dean placed a hand on his father's shoulder, "It's fine, we're just glad that Sal is safe."**

**She nodded, "Another nurse will bring him in, and I must go." She said and Dean caught the tears falling down her cheeks. He turned to his father, "Good going dad, you say I'm stubborn yet you made the poor girl cry."**

"**Well I don't want Sam hurt!" he said and grimaced as Sam was led into the room. The nurse gently coaxed him back on the bed and re-hooked him to the various monitors. "Now Mr. White you must stay here."**

**Sam shook his head and looked at Dean, a pleading look in his eyes, "Come on Sal, you need to rest, that accident took you hard."**

"**I'm fine."**

**John placed a hand on him, "Do as the nurse says Sal, you need to rest. We'll be here if you need us."**

**He sighed, "Fine."**

**The nurse nodded and padded out of the room. John grimaced, "Don't ever do that again Sam or I'll kill you myself. You understand?"**

**Sam nodded.**

"**Good. Now as you heard, you're Sal White. Dean is Darin and I'm James. We need to keep these names for now."**

"**Who was the girl that was here?"**

**John and Dean looked at one another, stunned, "What girl?" they asked.**

"**Her name was Jen. She said she was a friend."**

**John cursed, "She is no girl Sam, and she's a doppelganger."**

"**Oh crap." He said and closed his eyes, "I had a feeling she wasn't normal."**

**Dean snorted, "She almost killed dad, so she isn't normal at all."**

"**No shit Dean."**

**A knock sounded at the door and it creaked open, the young nurse entered, "I'm just leaving a blanket for Sal. I won't be but a minute." She said quietly.**

**Dean stopped her, "I'm sorry about before. We didn't mean to upset you."**

"**It's fine." She said.**

**Sam was looking at the confusingly, "What happened?"**

"**Dad yelled at her."**

**Sam gave his father a look, "Good going dad."**

**John threw his hands in the air, "Alright! I'm sorry. Is that better?"**

"**Dad…" Sam said.**

**John opened the door and hastily walked out the door, Dean shook his head. "I'm sorry about him. He's been on edge lately."**

**She nodded, "Its fine, but I'll leave you two go. I'm needed somewhere else."**

"**Wait." Sam said, "What's your name?"**

"**Nicole."**

"**I'm Darin and you know my brother Sal. It's nice to meet you."**

**She smiled, "It's nice to meet you too."**

**Darin took her small hand into his, "Thank you for everything."**

"**No problem." She said.**

**She left the room and Dean turned to Sam, "She's really sweet."**

"**Yeah she is." Sam agreed, "But she is really sensitive too."**

**Dean laughed, "Like you aren't."**

"**Oh let's not go there again Dean."**

**Dean grinned, threw a small pillow at his brother and said, "Wuss boy is back in town." As Dean left the room, the thud of the pillow connecting with the door was heard and Dean grinned to himself. "Good try Sammy boy." He thought and walked down the busy corridor.**


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Sam sat in the hospital bed, he'd thrown the pillow at the door. He shook his head, Dean could be such an ass, but that was his brother for him. He sighed and lied back, hopefully Dean would find dad before he scared another girl half out of her mind. He shook his head; the poor nurse was so scared. Her eyes so large that she was about to cry.**

"**Dad has to chill." He muttered and grabbed the remote to switch on the television. The local news came on and shots of a brutal murder came up. The volume went up as Sam listened.**

'**Local woman Anneliese Wilton, 23, died last night after brutally being attacked in her home. The cause of death is still unknown at this time. Police have evidence of a break-in, but yet to release a statement.'**

**They cut to a picture of the house and Sam saw something he thought he killed a long time ago. Meg.**

"**Shit!" he said.**

**Sam began to pull the IVs from his arm and climbed out of bed when the alarm went off. The door a few moments later came crashing open, Dean standing there anxiously looking about the room. "What the hell are you doing Sammy?"**

**Sam sighed, "We got more problems than the doppelganger and the demon, Meg is alive and killing again."**

**Dean was about to speak when a nurse rushed in and glared at Sam, "What do you think you're doing buster?"**

**"Leaving. I'm going to sign myself out and leave. I'm tired of being here."**

**"You just woke up!"**

**Sam shook his head, "I hate being confined."**

**The nurse pushed him back in bed and tsked at him, "In a week if and I mean IF, you are still this stubborn will Dr. Andrews discharge you. He is the only one that can discharge you, not any other way."**

**Sam was about to argue when Dean placed a hand up to stop him, "She's right Sal, we don't know how hard you hit your head, so you need to rest."**

**Sam pushed the woman gently away, "I'm leaving and that's final."**

**The woman sighed; "I'll get the papers for discharge." she said and left the room.**

**Sam dressed quickly and packed his belongings, looking over his shoulder to Dean who shook his head. "What if you get sick Sam? Dad will kill me."**

**Sam shrugged, "We got work to do."**

**"No we - " he stopped as the nurse came in and handed some papers to sign, "This is a Statement AMA, meaning Against Medical Advice, by signing this you are agreeing that you know the risks and are still willing to leave."**

**Sam signed his forgery name and handed the papers to the nurse, "Thank you." he said and started for the door. "Who was the young woman that came in before?"**

**"Alison? Young and pretty, blond hair?" the woman asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"She's on break down in the cafeteria. You want to leave a message?"**

**"Yeah, tell her thank you. That and I'm sorry for my father's behavior."**

**"I heard." she said as she walked into the room and paused, "You're leaving?"**

**Sam nodded, "I have to get home."**

**"But -" she stopped, "Alright but please be careful."**

**"I will Alison. Thank you." he said and gave her a small hug before leaving the room, dragging Dean behind him.**

**"What are we going to do now?" Dean asked.**

**"We find dad, tell him Meg is alive and then find that doppelganger."**

**Dean grumbled, "And dad is going to kick both our asses to boot, thanks allot Sammy."**

**"It's Sam bitch." and left the building, crossing the parking lot following Dean to the Impala where they found their father.**

**"Sam?" John said. "What are you doing out here?"**

**"Leaving. We got a doppelganger and Meg to tend with."**

**John looked at him shocked, "That's my boy." he said and Dean's jaw dropped, "Have I entered the Twilight Zone?" he asked.**

**John laughed, "No, I saw the news and knew Sam saw it too; I knew he'd want to get back to business. You and I have rubbed off on him."**

**"Just what I need..." Dean said and climbed into the car, "Let's go then." **

**Sam and John climbed into the car and made it back to the hotel where they were staying. Sam plugged in his laptop and did some research while Dean and John looked over the journal from the doppelganger for any information they would need.**

**"Sam, are you sure you're alright?" Dean asked.**

**Sam gritted his teeth, "Yes I'm fine. Now can we get some work done?"**

**Dean nodded and turned his attention back to the journal and John gave him a stern look. Dean knew he needed to let Sam be, he was an adult now and could take care of himself.**


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Sam sat on the bed, looking over the scenery of the pale blue walls. Another nightmare came, forcing him to keep his face blank as he grimaced in pain. The images quickly passed through his mind as he fought the urge to cry out in pain. His eyes watered, the imaged of a woman being sliced in half by a sword coming to mind, making him squeeze his eyes shut tight. He bent over slightly, holding his breath for a brief moment as his eyes flew open in horror and he howled in agony. John and Dean looked up from the journal. Dean saw the look on his brother's face and dropped the journal on the tiled table before running to his brother's side. Sam was already bent over in a fetal position, tears falling down his already pale face.**

**The images vanished as they began, leaving Sam to look up to Dean in disbelief. Never in his life had he felt such agony in his life, not even after the death of Jess.**

**"What happened?" Dean asked concern etched on his face.**

**"We got trouble."**

**"What kind of trouble?" John asked, butting in where he wasn't welcomed. Dean knew Sam kept these nightmares from their father for a reason. John had called him weak all his life and now in his time of weakness, John had witnessed it all and had marked Sam for life.**

**"Someone's in trouble. I saw her, she died...she..." he shook his head; he was too overwhelmed by the images.**

**Dean looked into his eyes, he saw the fear glittering in his hazel depths. This nightmare was with someone close to them. Who?**

**"Sam?"**

**He pushed Dean away, standing to his full height and looking down to his brother. The fear had diminished, replaced by that of anger and hate. He wanted nothing to do with this hunt and here he was smack dab back in it. How the hell was he going to survive after all he been through?**

**"We got work to do Dean. I suggest we leave now. Dad, I'm sorry, but we need to split ways."**

**John shook his head, "I'm sorry Sam but we need to stick together."**

**Sam took a deep breath, "Stick together? You lied to us for how long, god knows what else you did and now you don't want us to go on our way? Why? Because a doppelganger is out there? Damnit dad, I have more problems then that with Meg!" he yelled.**

**John gritted his teeth, "We need to stick together because if we go our separate ways Meg wins."**

**Sam threw his hands in the air, "You don't think!" he barked, "Hell, she is the reason behind this fight!"**

**Dean sat on the bed, shaking his head. Something had changed in Sam, he was more on edge, even broody, and not the little brother he once was.**

**"Come on Sam, chill out man."**

**Sam grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt, the look of shock clearly written in Dean's eyes. He felt himself fly off the floor, his feet dangling in the air as Sam shoved him hard in the stomach, knocking him across the room into the wall by the window. Dean landed on his back with a thud, the air from his lungs burning as he gulped in air. For a moment he hardly moved, lying still as he tried to slow his heart and breathe. But as he sat up and stared at his brother in disbelief, did he feel the blood fall from his nose. His head felt as if it was going to explode and he grabbed it in agony, he bent back and howled in pain as consciously pushed at him over and over again, beating the crap out of him like he never done before. Dean yelled, "Stop!" and Sam came to his senses and star**

**What the hell is wrong with you Sam!" he rasped his throat burning as blood formed at his lips.**

**Dean lied there, knowing that there was something wrong with Sam, this wasn't the brother he remembered, at least he thought so anyways. Yet as he tried to sit up did he realize the hatred in his eyes. "Who are you? What have you done with Sam?"**

**Sam laughed, his laughter that not his brother's. The laughter was so cynical that Dean knew that this wasn't Sam. It was too girlish, too demonic for him.**

**John pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it point blank at Sam's head. As Dean and John watched, Sam transformed into that of a young woman with long curly black hair.**

**"So you know. Poor Sam, he's going to die for this." she laughed.**

**Dean got to his feet unsteadily and delivered a punch to her face. It distorted as his knuckles connected with her nose, blood sluicing down her chin. "You bastard!" she screamed.**

**The air was still, smothering those in the tiny motel room. The eyes of the young woman lit like embers as she waved her hand slightly, Dean grabbed his chest in pain as his heart slowed. He panicked, gasping for air as he collapsed to his knees. John pointed the gun at the woman, she smiled as she appeared as Sam for a moment, he wavered, his finger falling from the trigger. His lips twisted into a smirk, John dropped the gun. Dean saw the error as she reappeared and threw John into the furthest wall in the room. He fell down the wall, lifeless, his eyes sinking inwards as his lids fell down over his hazel eyes, ending a life that once gave meaning in this hateful world. **

**Dean looked to him in horror, crying out, "Dad!" He looked to the girl, "Why didn't my dad shoot you?"**

**She smiled, "Because I remind him of someone he use to know. A long lost love I might add."**

**Dean looked at her oddly, "What the hell does that mean?"**

**"Don't I remind you of mommy dearest?" she said, her features shifting to that of his mother's.**

**"What the - " he stopped, "STOP!"**

**"Oh come on Dean, you're angry at me because I am not someone you care for deeply." She shifted again to that of Cassie and Dean's eyes hardened, anger etched deeply inside, "You fucking bitch!"**

**He got to his feet and pulled out the gun Sam had given him some time ago. I won't hesitate to use it on you!"**

**She laughed, "Oh really?"**

**She shifted to that of a little girl. Dean held his hand steady, her games were about to come to an end.**

**He pulled the trigger; a bullet pierced her forehead as she shrieked in agony. "NO!"**

**Sam staggered in from the other room, blood covered his face. Apparently he had heard everything that had happened. "About time you smoked her Dean. I was afraid I would have to come in here.**

**"Where the hell were you?"**

**"Knocked unconscious and stuffed in a closet."**

**"Good place to be."**

**Sam shook his head as he bent next to his father. He felt for a pulse and found none. His eyes looked up in terror, "Um, Dean, dad is dead." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He brushed them away.**

**"What?" Dean exclaimed.**

**Dean dropped to his knees and felt for a pulse and had the same result. Dean panicked, pushing on his father's chest. "Come on dad, you can't be dead."**

**Sam backed away and bowed his head, his nightmare had come true. Their father was dead and they were alone to fight the demons that meant to kill them.**

**Dean held his breath and gritted his teeth, he pounded the wall as Sam fought the urge to break something. The air shifted again, glass shattered from the windows and the floors shook as Sam lost control of whatever he held onto. Dean was amazed and horrified at the intensity of pain in the room.**

**Cracks formed in the plaster, lights shorted out as Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and tried to make him stop. Sam's anger swelled as the room combusted and the walls came crashing down around them. Dean knew of Sam's gifts but not this intensity.**

**Sam felt something drop on his hand as he pulled his hand up did he realize blood fell from his nose. The anger within him wanted to be free and with all he'd done, his head was about to explode like glass. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping to god to end his misery yet as he slowly re-opened them did he see the world in a different light.**

**"Dean?"**

**"Go back to sleep Sam." he said, Sam had dreamt the accident, his powers, everything. How was he going to cope with who he was after this?**

**Sam rolled over and closed his eyes. His father was alive; everything he witnessed had been nothing but a dream gone wrong!**

**"God, I hope you're enjoying this joke on me." and fell back to sleep.**


End file.
